Fall For You
by Nina Sayuri-chan
Summary: Han wasn't accepted when the people of Marisa Pines removed his cuffs. He wish he could just die. But could a certain purple haired girl turn that around? Han/OC Rated T for violence
1. Knocked Over

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Seven Realms Series, but I own my OC. No flames please... **

Hanson "Han" Allister's life took a 180 after he found that he was a wizard. A _jinxflinger_. Not just any _jinxflinger_, the descendant of the Demon King. Without his silver cuffs, he could no longer contain his magic. His "family" threw him out of Marisa Pines, scratch that, they nearly killed him so he left. They knew his heritage all along and hid it from him. They were hoping he could help the with the war against the wizards, but after they took off his cuffs, the magic burst out of him, nearly burning down the camp and killing himself. He was lucky to escape alive. Now, his biological family dead and nowhere to go, he wants to leave this world. Just curl up into a ball and disappear. He _could_ fake his death again, but doing that again would be like the boy who cried wolf.

Han sighed and walked the streets of Southbridge, hoping the southies gang will find him and beat him to death. But no one came to kill him, not even the High Wizard. Han dragged his feet, then broke into a run, keeping his head down. Not watching where he was going, he ran into someone. They both tumbled down to the ground, hitting the cobblestones hard, "Oh! I'm sorry!" He got up to help whom ever he tripped over. It was a girl, she had long black-purple hair and violet eyes. She had pale skin just like him.

Han held out hand hesitantly, hoping she would take it. She smiled up at him and took his hand, "Don't worry. I actually get knocked over plenty of times," Once she was up, she giggled, "Thank you..."

Han scratched the back of his neck and they stood there awkwardly for a minute, "I guess I should be going..." He smiled nervously.

"Me too," the girl said, "But, before I take my leave, I'm Raven. Raven Shadowbringer." Her cheeks flushed and she looked down, like she was ashamed of her name.

"Hanson. Hanson Allister. But just call me Han." He forced a wider smile, he needed to go. He looked down, "I gotta go... bye." He took off, not hearing her protests. He headed for the Southbridge temple and knocked on the door. He heard shuffling behind the door and speaker Jenson (**AN: Is that his name?**) greeted him with a warm smile. But the smile quickly disappeared, because he noticed the state Han was in. His clothes were burned and he had scrapes on his knees.

"Han?" Speaker Jenson reached for him but Han pulled back, "What happened?"

"Misunderstanding...that's what it is. The people of Marisa Pines tried to kill me, just because I nearly killed them...on accident," Han started to turn around, "I told them I was sorry. I can't help that I'm the descendant of someone evil." Then he took off for the last time that day. He yelled behind himself, "Don't expect to see me again."

**I'm finished with the first chapter... man, that surprisingly took a while. Anyways, don't worry, Teen Titans is in this somehow... just keep reading the story. The update times may be a bit long in between... sorry. Please no flames... **


	2. Burned

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the plot and my OC.**

"Dad... I'm home!" Raven called into the interior of her home. Nothing stirred and no noise came from inside, "Dad?" As she crossed the threshold of her three roomed home, a creak resounded throughout the room and she cringed.

Taking a deep breath and calming herself down, Raven lightly walked deeper into the dark shadows of her home.

"Daddy?" She stopped, holding her breath and waiting for an answer.

"I'm in here, honey..." A weak voice came from a nearby room. The warm glow of firelight came from the door to her right and she followed it. Entering the room, the source of the glow came from a low burning fire in the fire place at the far back of the room, lighting the two deep-red armchairs, one occupied by a sickly looking man. His brown hair was standing up in different directions and his pale skin was clammy with sweat. He looked really sick, from his hollow cheeks to his skinny body.

"Oh, thank the Maker! I thought the High Wizard or the Queen's guard has taken you!" Raven ran to her father's side and felt his forehead, "Blood and bones, father! You've got a nasty fever and you were perfectly fine this morning! This ain't good!"

"Oh Raven! Stop fussing over me!" Despite his protests, she ran to the opposite room and grabbed a rag from her hand-made cupboard. She ran the tap, which only had cold water. Which, was good in this case. Rushing back into the room, she lightly pushed the cold cloth to his forehead.

"When you get better, no more thievery. Okay?" Ever since his last trip, he he's been sick because he was caught and sent away to be interrogated.He was there for a week, catching a terrible sickness that has been going around. Learning fro her father, Raven snuck him out of there, and brought him somewhere safe, and ever since he has not gotten better.

"Fine..." He sighed, then broke into a fit of coughs. Raven tucked the blanket around him tighter and kissed him on the head.

"I'm going to go and get some medicine... I finally made enough money to get you some." She stood but her father gripped her hand.

"Thanks... for everything."

"That's what daughters are for, right?" She smiled and gently pried her father's hand from her arm and put on her cloak, "I love you." And with that, she swept out into the night.

_ Han_

Han sat in his makeshift cot in an abandoned house, his knees pulled up to his chest and his eyes clenched tight. It was cold and he wish he could go home to his mom... to Mari. He couldn't though, they were killed at the command of the Queen.

Han clenched his fists at that thought. _They didn't deserve that..._ He thought bitterly as he uncurled himself and laid himself down. He wrapped his arms around himself, it was _really _cold.

That was when he heard the scream. He sat up suddenly and strained his ears for any other sound, "Stop! You're hurting me!" His eyes widened as he recognized that voice... it was that girl from earlier today, Raven Shadowbringer. He bolted for the door and swung it open, he saw the Queen's guard, Lieutenant Mac Gillen, gripping her arm tightly. He looked into Raven's face and he saw tears run down her face. Her face was contorted in pain.

"What's this?" Mac Gillen said, holding a bottle in the air. It's clear contents were sloshing around, "Medicine? What for?"

"My dad..." She said, her voice shaking furiously.

Mac Gillen raise his brow, "Dad... you mean John Shadowbringer?" Her eyes widened as she said nothing, "We just burned his house down, with him inside." He motioned toward the direction her house must be and Han saw a column of smoke rising not too far away. Raven dropped to her knee as she looked.

He was very angry. Han dashed out from the doorway and tackled Mac Gillen to the ground, bringing Raven with him, "How dare you!" Han screamed as he punched him in the face, again and again. He did this until the Queen's guard was unconscious. Breathing heavily, Han picked himself up and looked for Raven, who was sobbing near the gutter of the street, "Raven?" He knelt beside her and wrapped his arms around her, picking her up bridal-style.

She looked up at him with those wide violet eyes that seemed to stare into his soul, "Han?" That was when she fainted in my arms, with the most peaceful look I have ever seen.

**So? How was it? Please R&R!**


End file.
